


Fuck-up, buttercup

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Binding, Makeup, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Wilbur Soot, Truth or Dare, Wilbur Soot-centric, minx is fucking hilarious and also supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Niki’s hand holds Wilbur’s face still and he can hear Minx giggling under her breath, a clatter of something on the counter and Niki telling the other girl to hand her the lid. His knees are pressed to his chest and he can feel Minx kicking him in the side gently with her swinging legs.“Almost done, just let me-”Wilbur flinches at the soft brush against his eyelid and feels his heart jolt in his chest, goes to bite his lip but Minx tuts.“All done.” Niki releases her surprisingly strong grip and Wilbur is pulled from his seat on the bathroom floor,Wilbur opens his eyes, sees his reflection in the mirror, and wants to cry.
Relationships: Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu, Minx | JustAMinx & Wilbur Soot, Nihachu & Wilbur Soot & Justaminx, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 31
Kudos: 250
Collections: Anonymous





	Fuck-up, buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> <3 
> 
> Ventfic for the boys and not-boys based off of the opposite of what happened to me today; mom put makeup on me and I cried bc nope nope not a femboy just femme

Niki’s hand holds Wilbur’s face still and he can hear Minx giggling under her breath, a clatter of something on the counter and Niki telling the other girl to hand her the lid. His knees are pressed to his chest and he can feel Minx kicking him in the side gently with her swinging legs.

“Almost done, just let me-”

Wilbur flinches at the soft brush against his eyelid and feels his heart jolt in his chest, goes to bite his lip but Minx tuts.

“All done.” Niki releases her surprisingly strong grip and Wilbur is pulled from his seat on the bathroom floor, 

Wilbur opens his eyes, sees his reflection in the mirror, and wants to cry.

“See? I told you we wouldn’t mess it up,” Minx laughs from her perch on the counter. Niki slugs her in the arm and rolls her eyes.

“Minx was five seconds away from trying to put foundation on you, don’t listen to her. But yeah, I think-”

His eyelids are brushed with sunshine yellow, white eyeliner lines the underside and makes a daisy at the edge of one eye, a bright painted buttercup at the other. Minx had run a pale-pink, vanilla-flavoured gloss over his lips before he’d threatened to bite her.

It’s such a- A textbook girly look. Sweet and feminine and soft. All the things he’s never wanted to be.

But he looks like a man.

Wilbur blinks at himself in the mirror, his now-much darker eyelashes fluttering into his vision as he does it a few more times.

He just looks like a boy, in makeup.

He brings his hands to his mouth and laughs into them, hysterical and half strangled, almost despairing in sound. Then he bursts into tears.

“Will? Are you okay?” Minx pushes herself off the counter and places a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, now heaving with the deep breaths he's taking in.

"What's wrong, Wilbur?" Niki asks, eyes wide in fear, her corn-flower blue irises flitting over his frame. 

“I look like a boy,” He whispers the words aloud. 

“What was that, love?” Minx tugs him by the arms away from the mirror and facing her and Niki.

“I look like a boy, in makeup.” 

The words come out louder now, still hushed, and Wilbur’s head is hung low and his hands still cover his mouth and a silence as flimsy as a dandelion stem waits to be blown away by a breath. 

Niki is the one to blow it away, with a hitch in her voice and moving her hand to Wilbur’s arm over Minx’s.

“Wilbur, did you- Did you not want to look like a boy? Do you-“ 

She blinks very fast, very hard, before finishing her question, hushed. 

“Do you want to be a girl?” 

Minx gasps and begins to smack Niki on the arm repeatedly. 

“Oh my god, if you are a girl and need tits, I just got a pair that I bought off of Amazon while I was drunk! I was just about to have to ship them back-“

Wilbur moves his hand from his mouth and swipes away loose tears from under his cheeks, a faint dark of mascara bleeding from under it. 

“Minx- Minx- I don’t need- I already have tits, and I don’t want them.” 

A wet laugh escapes his throat and he finally looks up from under his bangs to see the girls before him in narrow-eyes confusion before Niki slaps her hands over her mouth. 

“Oh!” 

“I- I’m happy, I think. Crying because I’ happy.” Wilbur clarifies. “I always thought that in makeup, I’d look-I’d look-“ 

“Like a bitch,” Minx supplies. 

Wilbur nods, and continues, “But I just look like an actual boy wearing makeup, and it was just- Just really nice.” 

“Oh, Will, of course, I was just so worried and you looked so sad I just didn’t know-“ 

Niki’s cut off by Wilbur pulling her into a hug, resting his head on her shoulder. 

“Aww, we love you, Will,” Minx says and gives her own embrace around the both of their shoulders. 

They stay entangled until Wilbur lifts his head and Niki notices the mess of running mascara down his face. 

“Wilbur, do you want me to fix that up or would you rather take it all off?” She grabs a washcloth from the counter in speculation of his answer, but is surprised by Wilbur wanting to keep it on. 

“I don’t mind you fixing it up, I just don’t- Don’t want to have to go back out and play truth or dare anymore at the moment.” 

Minx bumps her hip into Wilbur’s side affectionately before adding, “I’d forgotten that’s what we were doing in the first place, to be honest. I can go out and tell the rest of the boys we’ll be hanging out here.”

Niki ducks under Wilbur’ arm and turns back to her box of makeup supplies left wide open on the counter. 

“Thank you Minx. I think we’ll fix up Wilbur’s lashes and the eyeliner buttercup before giving us a matching look.” 

Minx slips through the bathroom door, the sound of faux-angry shouting leaking from the opening. When Wilbur’s turned back, Niki has hoisted herself on the countertop and is waiting with a mascara brush open and a gentle smile on her face. 

The brush tingles as Wilbur looks straight up at the sky and Niki is careful not to touch his eye. 

“Thank you, Wilbur, for- For trusting me and Minx.”

Wilbur swallows, the sound loud in his ears. 

“I-Thank _you_ , Niki.”

She hums absently.

“That isn’t something you should have to thank me or Minx for. Anyways, what flowers do you think me and Minx should get?” 

“Uh- Maybe- A blue flower for you and something red- A rose? For Minx?” 

Niki pulls away, capping the mascara and digging in her makeup bag.

“Sure. But first, let me fix your buttercup,” She says, turning back with a yellow eyeliner pen in hand, leaving the last of Wilbur’s wound up-tightness to wilt away in his chest, and a warm spot sitting there instead.

Niki grabs Wilbur by the ear, tugging it once before smiling brightly. 

“Close your eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted under anon arm but idk woOooo night out under acc eventually/probably will write more


End file.
